


breakup / phan one shot

by fandompml



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Angst, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, angst with happy ending, breakup but not between dan and phil, phannie, sickening fluff between dan and phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompml/pseuds/fandompml
Summary: dan had just got out of a breakup, after finding out he was being cheated on. dan was heartbroken and phil just wanted him to feel better.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	breakup / phan one shot

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! i posted this on my wattpad @edithmustdie too if you wanna see some of my other work on there!! i have some fics i’m really proud of on there <3 anyway, enjoy!! :)

“James,” Dan sighs, reaching his hand out to touch the clothed shoulder of his ‘boyfriend’.

Their love recently had burned, when Dan met Phil. They were just friends, but Dan couldn’t help but want to be held by Phil instead.

“Dan, just stop,” James mutters, pushing his hand off his shoulder.

“Please, I love you,” Dan murmurs, tears streaming down his face by now, his vision clouded.

Sure, he said ‘I love you’, but it didn’t feel right. 

“I love you too Dan, but it’s obvious you aren’t  _ in  _ love with me anymore.” James’ voice was shaky, like he was holding back a storm of tears.

“You can’t do this to me James, please,” Dan sobs, brushing his hair out of his eyes. His entire body was shaking, and he was on the edge of a panic attack.

James meant so much to him, he couldn’t just do this to him. He  _ didn’t  _ like Phil like that, James was overreacting.

“Dan. I-,” James pauses for a second, as if he was considering whether he should say the next sentence or not.

“I have something I should have told you a  _ long _ time ago. Dan, I- fuck, I have a girlfriend.” James stammers out and Dan  _ broke. _

The tears were not stopping now, Dan couldn’t believe it. They had been dating for three years, Dan trusted him, and he fucking cheated on him.

And without another word, Dan was out of the door, on his way to the place closest to home right now.  _ Phil’s place. _

He ran by the city, probably getting some odd looks, but he didn’t care. He needed Phil right now, James could just go to his girlfriend anyway.

Why did he cheat? Was Dan not good enough for him? Dan tried so hard to make James happy, and he was never even faithful in the first place.

Once he got there, he was banging on the door, hoping Phil would answer.

The door opened, to see the raven haired boy with a messy fringe, glasses and grey sweatpants, with a pain blue t-shirt on.

“Hey Da- oh my god, what happened?” Phil said, running forward to hug him, stroking his back calmingly. 

“James- James cheated on me, Phil, he had a girlfriend. He just told me,” Dan sobs into Phil’s shoulder.

“Oh my god Dan, I’m so sorry, come in,” Phil whispers soothingly, leading him inside to the sofa.

They both sit down, and Phil’s arms are wrapped around Dan, while he cries uncontrollably into his shoulder.

“I just, I loved him Phil, so much, he was my first ever boyfriend,” Dan cries, Phil stroking his hair in a loving way.

“Dan, it’s okay, it’s not your fault. Do you want to sleep over here for the night?” Phil asks, his voice soft and loving.

“Please,” Dan says, and hugs Phil, even tighter than before.

***

It was a week after his breakup, and all he could think of was  _ James.  _ James seemed to be over it, as well, and Dan just couldn’t understand. He spent most of his days just crying and eating, while Phil tried to convince him to go outside with him.

One thing, he noticed, was that James had one good point. He felt  _ something _ for Phil.

He knew he shouldn’t, he was his best friend, and he had just gotten out of a breakup, but he so badly wanted to kiss phil’s perfect pink lips.

“Hey Dan, I’m heading out to go to starbucks, do you want anything?” Phil’s voice shook him out of his thoughts.

“Oh, I’m fine, thanks for offering though,” he sighed, playing with his curls in his hair.

“You sure? You  _ never _ turn down starbucks.” Phil pushes, trying to figure out what’s up with him.

“I’m sure Phil, god.” Dan rolls his eyes and Phil’s mostly confused. What was up with Dan? Why did he act so annoyed over a simple question? 

“Right okay, sorry,” Phil says, sounding slightly upset, before leaving to get his coffee.

Dan feels kind of bad for acting like he did, Phil was only asking if he wanted coffee after all.

~ 

When Phil came back with his starbucks, Dan attacks him with a hug.

“Woah, that’s a way to say hello,” Phil chuckled, stepping backwards to regain his balance.

“I’m sorry, I just- fuck, I’ve been moody to you all week, and I feel really bad. I’ve taken all my anger about James out on you, and you don’t deserve it,” Dan rambles, not letting go of Phil, tears forming in his eyes again.

Phil just puts his finger on his mouth to shush him, and then bring his chin up to make him look at him.

“Dan, listen. He betrayed your trust, you have all right to be mad.” He says softly, and their faces are so close together, and before Dan could even think their lips were connected, in a short, yet sweet and loving kiss.

“Shit, Phil I’m so sorry, I wasn’t-” Dan tried to excuse but Phil cut him off by connecting their lips once again.

fin.


End file.
